


Fake Sick

by mxcabre



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Smut, Soft Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxcabre/pseuds/mxcabre
Summary: In which the reader fakes sick to get some time alone with the mysterious demon at the top of the stairs.Cross posted on tumblr: http://mvcabre.tumblr.com
Relationships: Belphegor/Reader, belphegor/mc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 265





	Fake Sick

All was quiet in the house of lamentation, the other demons had slipped out to attend to their classes leaving behind a "sick" Eileen. While it was completely far fetched for her to have caught some bug while down in the devildom, as one of the first humans to ever enter it there simply wasn't enough evidence to refute her claim. She couldn't help the impish grin that spread across her face as she pictured Lucifer's suspicious expression as he held a hand up to her faux-fevered forehead, glaring her down with all the intensity of a strict father. It made the fact that she'd outfoxed him all the more sweet as she finally slips out of bed, wrapping her blanket around her body as she trudged up to the top of the winding stairs leading up to the attic. 

She hums softly to herself as she ascends the stairs. She'd found the avatar of sloth up here a couple of weeks back, and though their interactions began as a lie, she couldn't help but to feel most connected to the rebellious younger brother and the wildfire that burned behind his dark gaze. There were certainly layers to belphegor, and she intended to peel back every last one until she understood him, inside and out. 

She reaches the top of the steps and peers at him through the bars. "Good morning." She greets him softly, a small smile teasing at her lips as she watches him turn over and peer at her from beneath a veil of sleep tousled hair. A tired groan is all that she receives as a greeting before the boy reluctantly peels himself from the bed and pads over to stand in front of her. 

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He regards her with a raise of his brow as he leans most of his weight against the bars of his cell. 

"I'm sick." His brows knit together in concern and she finds his expression so cute she can't help but chuckle. "That's the story anyway. I wanted some time away so i could come see you without the others knowing." 

"Ah, a visit. Is that it?" His tone is uninterested, yet he doesn't send her away. "What's with the blanket? You plan on taking a nap out here or something?"

"Well, no." She casts a glance at the cold stone floor, pursing her lips slightly before she glances at him with a coy expression. "Solomon's been lending me some power, and i think i have enough to slip through the bars, since it's just designed to keep demons inside...i just thought it'd be nice to hang out for the day. I'm sure you're quite lonely all by yourself up here." 

Her words bring a soft tinge of pink to his cheeks as he turns away from her so that she can't see. "Do what you want, don't blame me if you get stuck though. You'll have to deal with Lucifer then." And with that, he trudges away and flops back onto the bed. "Just hurry up before i go back to sleep." He yawns and cuddles up to his pillow, watching as the girl places her hand on the wall beside the cell, the bars sliding open to allow her to easily pass through before they're appearing once again. Interesting, a girl who originally held no magic power now being able to bypass the magic of the morning star himself. What an anomaly of a partner he had chosen for himself. She climbs into his bed beside him, and he can't help the quiet sound of surprise that leaves him as she curls up to him and he feels the soft skin of her bare legs against him. He pulls the covers up slightly over his face to hide his embarrassment at this situation. True, it had been a while since Belphegor had interacted with people, and even more time had passed since he'd been able to be around a girl this cute. Eileen smelled so good, and her body felt so nice pressed up against his. He never realized just how touch starved he was until now, as his body moved on its own accord, arms wrapping around her frame and pulling her tighter against him as he buries his face in the curve between her neck and shoulder. 

It's in this moment that the girl's expression darkens, a low innocent hum leaving her as one hand reaches up to trace lightly along the skin of the demon's forearm. She was fully aware of the youngest brother's predicament. All cooped up in the attic like this without so much as a regular visitation, it came as no surprise to her when a late night stroll around the castle yesterday had her standing wide eyed at the top of the stairs, the sounds of his needy moans filling the air as he pumped himself to completion, the groans of her name suggesting that he had no idea that she was there. 

She hadn't been able to sleep, and it was all his fault. 

"Belfie?" She murmurs quietly, his hum of acknowledgement the only suggestion that he had heard her. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Mm..whatever. You'll ask anyways, right?" 

"You were thinking about me too last night. Right?" He tenses up behind her, a confused noise leaving his lips as he perks his head up to look at her. "When you were touching yourself. I heard you." Before he can react, she pushes him onto his back, laying on top of him as if it would stop him from running away as he's suddenly shy beneath her. 

"I-I…"

"Shhh…" she holds a finger to her lips, smiling softly before she presses her lips to his affectionately. "I liked it." Her hand palms him through his sweatpants, and he honestly can't help but find it a little sad just how quickly his blood rushed downwards, member standing at full attention just from this amount of touch. She grins and straddles him, lips capturing his once again as he gives in, moaning quietly as she grinds her barely clothed heat against him. His hands slid up her legs, teasing at the lace of her underwear before pulling her hips tighter against him, desperate for more relief. Heat overtakes his senses, and he's pliable as he follows her movements and commands until they're both shuddering in anticipation as they strip off their clothes. 

He knows this isn't going to be drawn out for long, but he doesn't care at the moment. The dark haired boy stares up at her through sleep hooded eyes as she swings a leg over his slender frame, a coy smile on her face as she reaches between her thighs to wrap her fingers around his cock. The couple light pumps she gives his rock hard length pulls a needy moan from Belphegor, and he finds himself bringing a hand up to rest on her hip to steady his composure as she drops her hips and embraces him with damp heat. "Oh fuck…" he groans lowly, eyes closing as he allows his head to fall back against his cow-patterned pillow. 

"Look at me, Belfie." She whispers, fingers catching his chin and forcing him to open his eyes. He meets her lustful gaze as she sets a sensual pace with her hips, and all he can do is gasp when he sees her pupils blown wide, shining deviously in the darkness like a fox who has cornered a rabbit. She smirks faintly as one of his hands slides back to cup the curve of her ass, squeezing firmly into soft flesh as she picks up the pace. 

Looking down at him, she couldn't help but to appreciate the sight of this beautiful demon, hair slick with sweat and face flushed with desire as he sinks his teeth into his lower lip in a futile attempt to hide the whimpers of bliss that escape him. Sure, Belphegor had his wild streak. But that side of him was tucked away ever so neatly now that she had him where she really wanted him, a whiny mess that was wrapped around the manicured finger that was currently circling his lips. Acting on instinct, his lips part enough for her finger to slip into his mouth, tongue obediently caressing the dihot with languid strokes. "So well behaved for me, Belfie. And to think I didn't even need to strike a pact with you. How much have you been dreaming about me, I wonder?" 

Heat pools in the pit of his stomach as his hips start to buck ul to meet hers, a satisfied moan leaving her lips as she watches him pull back from her finger, warm breath brushing over her fingertip as he murmurs his admission. "Ever since you agreed to help me." Nibbling at his lip, his grip on her ass tightens slightly. "F-Fuck i'm gonna cum. Please can i cum?" He begs shamelessly, gazing up at her imploringly as his free hand roams her body: tweaking a nipple here, brushing her clit there, anything to help her feel good enough to grant him the one thing he couldn't stop thinking about all week. 

"Such a good boy. Go ahead Belfie." Her hand sweetly caresses his cheek, and with that his eyes roll back in bliss as Eileen continues to ride him even after his cock twitches and fills her to the brim. The overstimulation has him moaning loudly, squirming as he halfheartedly tries to shy away from the assault on his senses. Hand press into his shoulders to hold him in place as she guides him over the edge into another orgasm, this time clenching around him as she reaches her own end.

For a moment they both just lay there trying to regain their composure, panting from the exertion. Finally she moves to lay beside him, pulling him close and carding her fingers through soft hair as she felt him relax against her with a satisfied hum. "Next time, just come in. Don't leave me to do it myself." He murmurs before closing his eyes. His quiet request melts her heart, and she smiles softly, hidden in the darkness of the room. 

"You got it Belfie." She relents, pressing a light kiss into his temple as he drifts off into the arms of slumber, his soft snoring eventually encouraging her to follow his lead in the hopes of meeting him in her dreams.


End file.
